


Therapy

by TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-03 21:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: Chase reluctantly goes to therapy with Henrik for the first time.





	Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission I received on Amino, and I quite like it. Hope you guys do too!

Chase Brody was looking anywhere but the man in front of him.

 _'This is stupid,'_ he thought to himself as he picked at a stray fabric on his jeans. _'This won't help. I feel like an idiot.'_

The clearly uncomfortable young man started to stand. "I should go-"

"Chaze. Sit."

Brody immediately sat at the doctor's command and glanced up for the first time. Henrik stared at him with piercing blue eyes half hidden behind thin rimmed glasses.

"I am here to help you, Chaze." The surgeon spoke softly. "Zough, I can not help if you are not villing."

"You're a surgeon," Chase huffed stubbornly. "You're not even the right kind of doctor."

"Nonzenze!" Henrik's suddenly loud exclamation caused the Bro Average star to jump slightly in surprise. "Mein medical degree is hunifferzal! It coffers effery bracdice!"

Chase seemed skeptical, but, he was usually very believing of his friend. "...it does?"

"Of courze it does! I vould know, I brinted it myzelf." Henrik chuckled softly as he waved his medical license around before adjusting his glasses.

This only seemed to make Chase more worried.

"Now, how are ve doing totay?"

"I'm..." Chase trailed off. "I'm fine."

"Zat is vat you zaid last time. Ve all know it vas not zee truth zen." Henrik frowned before miming a gun with his hand and pretending to shoot himself in the head. The man across from him flinched at his German friend's lack of tact, but decided to just let it slide, knowing Henrik did not truly mean any harm.

"I guess I'm just... lonely?" Chase shrugged and looked at anything but Henrik. "I just want my kids. I just want Stacy..."

Dr. Schneeplestein slammed his hands on his desk, startling Chase and causing the man to let out a small squeak.

"Nein. Arh! Zat is hexactly vat I do not vant to hear!" The doctor scolded, narrowing his eyes at his patient. "Your relazionschip vith Sdacy vas toxic, Chaze. Sche uzed you, apuzed you, und manibulated you. Arh! Sche is ein flachwichser!"

"I have no idea what that means..."

"Kood." Henrik sighed and adjusted his white coat. "Sche vas not kood for you. You need to moffe on."

"You of all people should know it's not that easy!" Chase snapped and leaned towards him. "Your wife left you too! You don't get to see your kids much either!"

Henrik stared at him calmly, waiting for the other's little outburst to end, before he adjusted his glasses and sighed.

"Chaze. You are ein kood man. You dezerffe ein kood bartner. You are zo much petder zan vat sche made you into pe. Pe zee pigger berzon. Sday in zee fight. I know it is hard now put if you berzeffere you vill hacomblisch great zings. Not only vill you one day get your children pack, put, you vill alzo learn to pe haby vith yourzelf und your life as vell."

The other man was quiet, looking at his doctor with slightly wide eyes.

"I vould like to tell you zomething zat I do not pelieffe Sdacy effer told you in zee hendirety of your relazionschip vith her." Henrik began, and Chase tilted his head curiously.

"O-oh?" His hands shook slightly. "...and what's that?"

"You haffe falue. You haffe vorth." The doctor told him, not missing how Chase's eyes widened und his lips fell agape slightly. "Do not define your life py zee hobinions of others. Esbecially zoze vo do not care for your vellpeing, or are chust uzing you. You haffe beople vo care for you, Chaze. Truly care. Arh! Do not dvell on zoze vo don't."

The doctor watched as his friend started to cry, but, hastily wiped away the tears.

"Henrik, I..." He sniffled as he tried to force the tears away. "I don't know what to say, I-"

"Zen do not zay. Chust lisden to mein hadffice." Henrik cut him off as he stood up und walked around his desk to kneel in front of Chase. He took the younger man's hands and smiled softly up at him. "I am koing to giffe you zome vonderful hadffice, zo make zure zat you are taking zee nodes."

Chase nodded and laughed softly. "O-okay, doc. Let me have 'em."

Henrik smiled at him before he began to talk.

"Chaze, mein friend, you need to test zee vaters, put, zat does not mean you cannot colour houtzide of zee lines. You need to hoffercome your hopstacles, und not allow yourzelf to pe hoffercome vith fear. Get up ven you fall und do not limit yourzelf. Pe deciziffe, hindebentent, bazionate. Most himboardantly; pe yourzelf. Pe broud of vo you are. Cherisch effery day, und take nein day for granded. Zat is mein hadffice to you."

The tears were streaming heavily down Chase's cheeks now and all he could do in response was give a shaky nod, before he practically threw himself into Henrik's arms and buried his face in the doctor's shoulder.

Henrik smiled softly and rubbed Chase's back, letting the man cry it out in the safe environment of his office.

It took a while before Chase's tears died down and he pulled away, sniffling softly before looking up at Henrik with a gentle and grateful smile.

"Thank you, Henrik... so much. That... you've really helped."

"I am glad to pe of zerffice. Rememper, Chaze; I am your friend first und your docdor zecond. I am here for you veneffer you need me. I bromize you zis." Schneep assured him with a smile, and Chase nodded, wiping away any lingering tears with the back of his hands.

"Thank you, so much. I... I think I feel better."

"Excellent." Henrik smiled and stood up, causing Chase to do the same.

He took a deep breath and adjusted his hat before he gave the doctor another grateful look.

"I'm going to get going, but... really. Thank you again. So much."

Dr. Schneeplestein merely nodded, and watched as Chase went to leave the office.

"Chaze?"

"Yeah?"

"Zame time next veek?"

"...sure. Same time next week."


End file.
